parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book part 6
Gruffi hey do you hear something Tummi is that my stomach Gruffi no Tummi listen they hear a sound in the bushes and out of the bushes emerges a sloth bear named Baloo Baloo well its a d doo dah be doo yes its a doo bah de doo i mean a doobie doobie doobie doo doo and with hey guys you like just bears what are your names Tummi im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Gruffi im Gruffi Cubbi im Cubbi Grammi im Grammi Sunni and im Sunni and were not just bears were gummi bears what your name mr sloth bear sir Baloo my name is Baloo well now what have we here he sniffs Mowgli hmm what a funny little bit of but Mowgli slaps his nose Baloo oww Mowgli go away Baloo oh boy ive seen everything in this woods but what a funny pretty thing this is Mowgli leave me alone Baloo say now thats pretty big talk little britches Mowgli im big enough he hits Baloo in the chest Baloo piteful you need help kid and old Baloos gonna teach you to fight like a bear Zummi amazing this i gotta watch Baloo come on now im gonna show its like this give me a big bear growl scare me Mowgli grll Baloo tisk tisk oh boy i mean a big bear growl and he roars but Bagheera overhears it Bagheera hes in trouble i never should have left him alone he rushes over as Mowgli and Baloo play growl each other and Bagheera sits on a tree Baloo ha ha ha now youre getting it kid Bagheera oh no its Baloo that shiftless stupid jungle bum Baloo weave about now look for an opening keep moving Mowgli takes a swing at Baloos nose but misses ha ha ha come on youre getting it kid come on thats it ha ha ha hes a dandy Baloo playfully slaps Mowgli and sends him falling on the ground Grammi oh dear Bagheera heh heh fine teacher you are old iron paws Baloo oh thanks Bagheera Bagheera yeah tell me tell me after you knocked your pupil senseless how do you expect him to remember the lesson Baloo well i didnt mean to lay it on him so hard Mowgli im not hurt im allright im alot tougher than some people think Baloo you better believe it now lets go once more you keep clicin or im gonna knock you in your roof again keep moving he swings but misses and falls down Mowgli tickles Baloo Baloo stop that stop that youre tickling we dont do that here stop it help Bagheera Mowgli give up Baloo i give up already hey you know what kid youre alright what do i call you Cubbi his name is Mowgli Bagheera thats right his name is Mowgli and hes going back to the man village right now Baloo the man village they ll ruin him they ll make a man out of him Tummi i still dont see any reason he needs to be taken back to the man village the jungle looks like a nice place for him Mowgli thats right Tummi and Baloo i wanna stay here with you Baloo certaintly you do Bagheera oh and just how do you think he will survive Baloo how do you think he will what do you mean how do you think he will hes with me isnt he and i ll teach him all i know Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof